<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Wings Of A Dove by Bexyrogers41</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989768">On The Wings Of A Dove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexyrogers41/pseuds/Bexyrogers41'>Bexyrogers41</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angelic Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:56:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexyrogers41/pseuds/Bexyrogers41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie 'Stevie' Nicks wasn't expecting much from her return to her old home town of Mystic Falls. Of all the things she wasn't expecting, getting kidnapped and offered up to an Original vampire was probably top of the list. And why does she feel such a connection to said Original?.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angelic Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm On My Way, Home Sweet Home Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I have been thinking about doing a Vampire diaries fanfic for a while now. It will run through seasons 2-3 of the show then possibly cross over to the spin-off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Diary, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm really about to make the biggest mistake of my life, right?. What ever possessed me to want to return to my old home?. It's been almost a decade since I left and I swore those 9 and a half years ago that I would never go back. I just know I'm gonna be walking right into a pit full of angry, ravenous lions!!. I still have no idea why my cousins are still living there especially after losing both their parents. But I know deep down Elena, Jeremy and Jenna are the reasons why I'm going back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just another couple of hours and I will officially be on the very, very long road to Mystic Falls. God, I've always hated long journeys especially when I'm the one driving!.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Check back in tomorrow, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>S.N</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're still going then, huh?." </p><p> </p><p>I put my pen down, my other hand closing my diary, looking up into the green-blue eyes of my friend, automatically seeing the look of concern in her beautiful face making me yet again doubt myself in my decision to go back home. </p><p> </p><p>"Yep!!. Why, do you think I'm making the wrong decision?. I mean...I haven't been back in so, so long. Sometimes, it feels like a hundred years not ten." </p><p> </p><p>"How do you feel about it, truly?." </p><p> </p><p>I let out a heavy sigh, slipping my diary back into my shoulder bag, zipping it up, not really knowing how to answer her question. Mystic Falls was the one place I'd sworn to erase from my memories the moment I'd set foot on that plane to Louisiana. Guess I could never truly forget my old home town. </p><p> </p><p>Not that my new home of New Orleans was much better if I'm being honest. The moment I'd set foot in this town, I'd known something was different about it. It had taken me three days to find out it was basically inhabited and run by vampires and witches. </p><p> </p><p>I'd fought very hard to keep what I am a secret from every supernatural creature here, something which had been almost impossible. Nine and half years after my first steps in this town, I was still 'human' to every vamp and witch residing here. </p><p> </p><p>It was starting to get more difficult to keep my nephilim nature hidden from them, another reason why I'd decided to leave. But would I be swapping one troublesome town for one just as bad?. </p><p> </p><p>"Stevie?," Camille pressed, noticing I'd yet to answer her question, having drifted away into my thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?. Oh...sorry, Cami. I did it again, huh?. To answer your question, yes, I'm sure. I've put it off long enough. It's time I went home. I will miss this place, though," I smiled sadly getting up off my stool, pulling my dark brown leather jacket on. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll miss you too. Try and keep in touch, okay?." </p><p> </p><p>"Course. How could I forget my best friend?."</p><p> </p><p>"You'd better not," she laughed coming out from behind the bar, wrapping her arms around me, my own returning her hug. </p><p> </p><p>Camille had been the first person I'd formed an instant bond with that first day I'd come to New Orleans, a 19-year old girl with very little possessions, having only brought a few things with me from Mystic Falls. </p><p> </p><p>I'd quickly come to see her as an older sister, her being quite a bit older then me. She was also the only person I'd told about what I am, something she was automatically sceptical about. She'd only believed me when I'd shown her the birthmark on my back, had explained about nephilim. </p><p> </p><p>The real question is...do I tell my family back home what I am especially when none of them know that vampires live in our town?. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm On My Way, Home Sweet Home Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, thanks so much for all the response for the first chapter. Stevie's father will turn out to be someone pretty well known to SPN lovers so may do a crossover with that show.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second the door closes, I feel myself almost fall asleep standing up, my hands moving to my face, my fingers rubbing my weary no doubt bloodshot eyes.</p>
<p>It had been a very long, particularly unpleasant journey. And I was still a few hours away from Mystic Falls, the hour pretty late, creeping up to the early hours of the following morning. </p>
<p>I know that if I carried on driving then I would be in serious danger of falling asleep at the wheel, something I'd almost done luckily getting stopped from doing so by my hand turning up the volume on the Nightwish album I'd been listening to.</p>
<p>So I had made the very wise decision to stop at a hotel needing a lovely hot bath as well as a good few hours sleep in a bed instead of the driver's seat of a car.</p>
<p>I'd made the probably extremely stupid choice not to let either of my cousins or my aunt know I'm coming wanting it to be a surprise. And I'm actually feeling excited to see how much they've grown, Elena and Jeremy being just knee-high when I'd left.</p>
<p>The other choice I was gonna have to make was proving to be a little trickier. Vampires were one thing, angels were something completely different. I doubt very many people even believe they really exist, that they're just a myth, a story told in Sunday school. </p>
<p>Me?. I've always believed in them even before finding out I was the daughter of one. Not that my father was ever in my life. It was always just me and my mom, her raising me solo.</p>
<p>I was ten years old when she'd sat me down and told me the truth about my parentage, about my angel half. She'd died without telling me my father's name.</p>
<p>I wanted to be angry with her for not telling me, but I couldn't find it in my heart to do so. I'd spent so many years after her passing trying to find my father. I'd even tried praying knowing it would be pointless.</p>
<p>Nephilim weren't exactly well liked up in heaven. They shouldn't even exist. As far as I know, I'm the only one in existence. I'd given up my search a year before moving to New Orleans.</p>
<p>I let out a yawn, my hands moving to slip my jacket off throwing it on the floor not bothering to pick it up, kicking my dark blue flats off, moving through to the quite generous sized bathroom, shutting the door after me. </p>
<p>The bathtub is thankfully of the very generous quality, a few small bottles of what looks like foam or gel, moving over to them, picking them up, finding two are gel, the third salts. </p>
<p>I decide on the salts, taking the lid off then turning on the taps, putting the plug in, letting the water begin to fill the tub then pouring a good amount of salts in, the smell of lavender and rose beginning to flood through the room making me sigh, smiling. </p>
<p>I start to undress, my eyes catching my reflection in the mirror above the sink, landing on the birthmark in the middle of my upper back. </p>
<p>I turn my eyes back to the tub stopping the water just about managing to stop it from going over the edge. I pull the plug out letting the water level go down a little testing it's not too hot finding it's perfect. </p>
<p>I climb in once it's just right, sitting down, feeling myself instantly relax, lying back, closing my eyes, automatically starting to drift off. </p>
<p>I jump a little feeling two hands on my shoulders, massaging them making me moan, feeling more and more relaxed. Then I feel one hand get replaced by lips, them moving slowly up the curve of my neck, the other hand drifting lower, moving to my breast, cupping it in its palm, squeezing it gently. </p>
<p>"Mmm, don't stop," I whispered, arching my back, his thumb rubbing my nipple, feeling his other hand move under the water, his fingertips trailing along down my thigh.</p>
<p>I gasp loudly feeling his thumb make contact with my clit, rubbing it slowly and firmly, his finger slipping slowly inside me making me cry out, turning to look back at him, my mouth getting claimed by his own. </p>
<p>My eyes snap open sitting up fast, breathing heavily, my hands pushing my long soaking wet locks out of my face, finding I must have fallen asleep, the water feeling lukewarm. </p>
<p>I move my hand from my hair back down into the water, my fingers finding my pussy, slipping one inside me, pumping it slowly, my thumb moving to work on my clit, moaning, my other hand moving to cup my breast, squeezing it firmly, working on the nipple with my thumb. </p>
<p>I feel myself fall over the edge within seconds, crying out, panting, my eyes closing, his face automatically appearing in my mind. </p>
<p>I'd been dreaming about him for so long, I feel as if he was real and not just a figment dreamt up by my lonely fantasies. It feels ridiculous, I know, being in love with a man who's imaginary and yet I feel somehow like he isn't imaginary at all.</p>
<p>He wasn't the only man I'd been dreaming about though. Most nights, I would dream about two men; one dark and one fair, one with brown, gentle eyes, the other with blue, intense eyes.</p>
<p>My dreams with them weren't always of the sexual kind. Some would involve us doing something as simple as walking, both wearing old fashioned beautiful clothes, definitely not from this century. </p>
<p>Not many words were ever spoken in those dreams. All I would ever hear were three names; Elizabeth, Elijah and Niklaus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cobwebs And Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, thank you for all the support for this story. This chapter will lead straight into the episode 'Rose' in season two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's strange how one place can change so much and yet stay the same in almost ten years. Starting to very quickly feel like I'd never truly left, like my body had been in New Orleans and my soul had remained in Mystic Falls.</p><p>Another yawn escapes from my mouth, my hand moving to cover it then moving it to the shades covering my eyes, lifting them up onto my head, my fingers rubbing them. </p><p>Even though I'd managed to get a few hours sleep, I was still feeling drained like I'd somehow died without realising and had turned into a zombie.</p><p>I know the reason for my tiredness was the dreams that had sunken into my slumber. I'd been having them for so, so long, I'd grown used to sleeping no more then two-three hours a night.</p><p>I may be part angel, but I am part human too and I needed more then a few hours of sleep. I'd tried everything from yoga and pilates to sleeping pills, the latter proving to be completely ineffective with my inhuman half.</p><p>My sleep has never been dreamless no matter how hard I try. And yet, I don't want them to be, part of myself longing for those dreams, to be with the two men I've fallen for in my imagination.</p><p>The diary I'd chosen to keep the day after my mother's death had very quickly turned into a dream keeper. No matter what I had dreamt about, I would always write it down in those pages, not wanting to forget what I'd seen in my sleep.</p><p>I slip the shades back down onto my nose, carrying on driving, my eyes looking around me as I move further into the town. </p><p>Instead of making that journey I know I should really be making, to my aunt's house, I choose to drive in the opposite direction, ending up in a neighbourhood a few blocks over.</p><p>It was still there, not that I was expecting it to have vanished, choosing not to put it up for sale after my mom had left me. </p><p>I can't help but smile seeing the pale blue brickwork on the outside, the colour always being her favourite, remembering the two of us painting it when I was ten. It always used to remind me of the sky on a summer's day, it still doing that even now I'm nearing 30.</p><p>I pull up into the quite large driveway, killing the engine, suddenly finding I don't have the strength to get out of the car, staring up at the home that once filled with happy memories. </p><p>"Mom, I miss you," I whispered, closing my eyes, feeling tears escape, moving to wipe them away, taking my glasses off, my hand moving to the silver chain around my neck, clutching the four-leaf clover shaped pendant hanging from the middle, squeezing it gently.</p><p>Don't think I'd taken it off in ten years, it being the last gift she had given me for my 19th birthday. It was the last time I'd been truly happy. Four months later, she was gone, leaving me alone in spite of me still having my cousins and my aunt.</p><p>I wipe my eyes again, finally deciding to get out of the car, shutting the door after me, walking slowly up the drive moving to the front door. </p><p>It takes me a good five minutes to unlock it, pushing it open, the inside light thanks to how early in the day it still was. It's been nine and a half years and I can still somehow smell the perfume she always used to wear, letting out a sigh.</p><p>I shut the door after me, switching on the light, starting to walk through the house, seeing everything is just how I left it, all the furniture covered in white sheeting, a thick layer of dust and cobwebs accompanying them. </p><p>I begin to pull the sheets off everything, coughing getting hit in the face with a thick plume of dust. Looks like I have a lot of cleaning to do!. </p><p>-x-</p><p>"Finally," I sighed, flopping down onto the sofa, getting my breath back, my eyes closing, feeling exhausted all over again. </p><p>It had taken me most of the day to get the entire house dust and cobweb free as well as get in the few things I had in the car. And as much as I want to see Jenna, Elena and Jeremy, I was feeling too worn out, choosing to go over there in the morning. </p><p>I slowly open my eyes, looking over at the side table on the right of me, them landing on the photo frame, moving over to pick it up, laying it on my lap, staring down at it, smiling. </p><p>It was the last photo we had taken together on Wickery Bridge. It was a couple of days before my 19th birthday, the day being absolutely perfect weather wise. </p><p>I move my fingers to her face, my smile dropping a little, running them over her cheek then moving them to my own in the photograph. I put it back on the table getting up off the sofa looking over at the carriage clock on the mantlepiece, seeing the hour is getting close to 9 in the evening. </p><p>I needed to get out of the house, head into town needing a good, strong drink and something to eat, having not had much for lunch. </p><p>I grab my jacket slipping it on followed by my ankle boots, zipping them up before grabbing my bag, slipping the handle over my shoulder. </p><p>As soon as I close and lock the door, I hear my phone beep, pulling it out of my pocket finding I've got a message from Cami, automatically smiling, opening it up, reading it. </p><p>"Hey, hope you've settled in okay. Remember, I'm only a phone call away if you need to talk. The town already seems empty without you. xx." </p><p>I go to type out a reply freezing, heading footsteps behind me. I quickly slip the phone back in my pocket, my hand moving into my bag, grabbing hold of the weapon I have concealed there, turning around fast finding there's nobody behind me. </p><p>I snort shaking my head, already starting to feel ridiculous considering I'd spent almost a decade learning to know when I was being followed. </p><p>I turn back around coming face to face with a figure wearing a mask, letting out a shriek. I try to back away getting stopped by a hand with a cloth moving over my nose from behind, the overwhelming stench of chemicals hitting me. </p><p>The last thing I remember before everything fades to black is someone picking me up before I hit the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rose Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, thank you so much for all the response this is getting so far!!. I've been thinking more about this story and I have quite a few good ideas I'm excited to throw in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It just had to happen, didn't it?. I've only been back in my old home for less then 24 hours and I end up getting kidnapped by some creepy dude who's obviously too afraid to show his face to me. Or her. My kidnapper could be of the female kind for all I know!!.</p>
<p>Don't know if I feel more worried, embarrassed or pissed off for my predicament. After spending nearly a decade in a city full of the supernatural and nasty, you'd think I would have somehow grown eyes in the back of my damn head, that I would know when I was being followed.</p>
<p>Very quickly beginning to regret leaving New Orleans and making that absolutely dumb-ass choice to leave and return to my old home.</p>
<p>I could still be there right now, having a good chat and giggle with Cami, try and get away from Marcel's stupid flirting. Or I would be lying on the couch in my apartment, watching some stupid 80's slasher I've watched time and time again.</p>
<p>This place, wherever the hell I've been brought to, was the exact opposite of my place, cold instead of warm, it already feeling like some kind of jail cell.</p>
<p>I do know though that it's no where in Mystic Falls, probably somewhere a few hours away. The room I'm finding myself in looks very old and rundown, like it had been left uninhabited for a very long time. </p>
<p>I have absolutely no idea how long I've been here for or how long I was out for, the room pretty dark meaning it could probably still be night. I'm just grateful who ever grabbed me and chloroformed me didn't tie me up, my arms and legs being free.</p>
<p>"Damn it," I mumbled getting slowly up off the couch, my hand moving to my head, feeling automatically dizzy, sitting back down again, resting my head in both hands, trying to stop everything from spinning.</p>
<p>I hear footsteps come into the room making me drop my hands, looking up. And I jump straight back up onto my feet watching a man carrying somebody in his arms, that somebody turning out to Elena. </p>
<p>"What the hell?. What did you do to her?."</p>
<p>He doesn't answer me, carrying Elena over to another couch laying her down on it, her looking to be out cold, her arms and legs tied together. </p>
<p>"Oi!. Jack-ass, I asked you a bloody question!."</p>
<p>"Ssshhh," he hissed looking over at me, his finger moving to his lips, smirking.</p>
<p>Then he ends up right in front of me making me jump, his nose moving to my neck, sniffing me, his hands grabbing hold of my wrists tightly like a vice, stopping me from trying to back away from him. </p>
<p>"You smell...amazing. Just one little taste."</p>
<p>"TREVOR!. Control yourself."</p>
<p>I shove him away from me hard, shaking, my hand moving to my neck, my fingers running along the scratch left there by his stupid fangs, my eyes moving to the woman who luckily stopped him from biting me. </p>
<p>She looks young, but I know she's a hell of a lot older then she seems. Naturally, I automatically take a dislike to her, her being another responsible for not just my predicament, but my cousin's as well. And yet, there's something about her I can't shake, like I...know her somehow.</p>
<p>"Buzz kill," he muttered, walking out of the room leaving us alone.</p>
<p>"Okay, what the hell do you want with me?. With my cousin?," I asked, a little angrily, walking over to her fast.</p>
<p>"My God, you both look just like them," she answered, her eyes running over my face making me instantly uneasy.</p>
<p>"Like who?. Look, sister, I have no idea who you are or what you want, but..."</p>
<p>"Be quiet."</p>
<p>"Wh..."</p>
<p>"I said be quiet."</p>
<p>I lose what little patience I had left going to hit her getting stopped by her hand striking my face hard sending me flying across the room, my head hitting a large plane of wood, blackness sinking in fast. </p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>"Stevie?. Oh my God!. Stevie?."</p>
<p>"Ughh, I'm beginning to hate getting knocked out by a fuckin' bloodsucker," I groaned, slowly coming around, my face hurting like hell thanks to that vampire's hand.</p>
<p>I get helped up off the floor finding it's my cousin's hand, her being awake and free of her bonds, her helping me over to the couch she'd been laid out on, both of us sitting down.</p>
<p>Elena had definitely grown a lot since I'd seen her last. She'd grown into a beautiful young woman, something which makes me smile in spite of what's happening.</p>
<p>"Why are you here as well?. This doesn't make any sense."</p>
<p>"I...I don't know. The only thing I can think of is that they have a case of mistaken identity," I sighed, rubbing my cheek, wincing a little.</p>
<p>"I thought she thought I was Katherine. But she told me she knew who I was."</p>
<p>"Katherine?."</p>
<p>"It's a long story."</p>
<p>I just nod getting up off the couch moving slowly up the stairs leading to the door, hearing voices just outside. </p>
<p>"So you called him?."</p>
<p>"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."</p>
<p>"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?."</p>
<p>"They say he got it."</p>
<p>"Wonderful. And what?."</p>
<p>"Elijah?," I muttered, frowning, that name sounding exactly like the name of one of the men from my dreams, slowly and quietly creeping out of the room, their voices getting louder, trying not to be seen or heard.</p>
<p>"So that's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."</p>
<p>"Look, it's not too late. We can leave them. We don't have to go through with this."</p>
<p>"I'm sick of running."</p>
<p>"Yeah?. Well, running keeps us from dying."</p>
<p>"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free. YOU!. There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out, you're wrong. Understand?."</p>
<p>"Who's Elijah?," I asked, her having heard my footsteps, stopping me from trying to sneak further into the house.</p>
<p>"He's your worst nightmare."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rose Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again for all the overwhelming response to this story. I'm loving writing Stevie. She will be kind of a female Damon which is the main reason why her and Damon become fast friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah. I can't seem to shake that name from my mind, it having been spoken by the brunette vampire who I quickly learnt was called Rose.</p>
<p>It's making me feel like I was in the middle of one of my dreams, as if I expect him to walk through the door any second. It's just not possible that this Elijah is the exact same Elijah from my never ending dreams.</p>
<p>"Why are we here?," Elena asked, the two of us having ended up following her into another room of the house watching her switch on a lamp not that it was really needed thanks to the sun streaming in through the windows.</p>
<p>Looking at her more closely, I can see she has no daylight ring meaning she wasn't able to set foot outside which would explain the planks of wood in the previous room as well as this one. </p>
<p>"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them."</p>
<p>"Well, why won't you?," I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, glaring at her a little.</p>
<p>"And that's another one."</p>
<p>"Seriously, what are you afraid of?. It's not like we can make an escape or anything. The least you could do is tell us what you want with us."</p>
<p>"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."</p>
<p>"Delivery to who?. Elijah?."</p>
<p>"Two points to the eavesdropper."</p>
<p>"Who is he?. Is he a vampire?," Elena asked, moving a little closer to her.</p>
<p>"He's one of THE vampires. The Originals."</p>
<p>"The Originals?. Okay, now I know you talking bullshit. They don't exist. They're just a myth," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. </p>
<p>"You've heard of them then?," Rose said stopping what she was doing, looking at me.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, I've been living in New Orleans for the past decade more or less. I've heard all about the vampire family who supposedly founded the city. It's just a story, that's all." </p>
<p>"Well, the story's true."</p>
<p>"Wait, what do you mean the Originals?," Elena frowned.</p>
<p>"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you vampire history?."</p>
<p>"So you know Stefan and Damon?."</p>
<p>"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys, though, but I digress."</p>
<p>"Who are the Originals?."</p>
<p>"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."</p>
<p>"But why me?."</p>
<p>"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse."</p>
<p>"Curse?. What curse?," I frowned.</p>
<p>"The sun and the moon curse," Elena answered.</p>
<p>"You do know your history," Rose told her.</p>
<p>"What do you mean I'm the key?. The moonstone is what breaks the curse."</p>
<p>"No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it."</p>
<p>"Sacrifice?."</p>
<p>"The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelganger. Which means in order to break the curse, you're the one that has to die."</p>
<p>"WHAT?. Oh hell, no!. That ain't gonna happen. My cousin is NOT gonna die in order to break some curse," I said angrily, storming right up to her, trembling a little and not cause of how scared I was still feeling deep down.</p>
<p>"She really are like her, you know?," she whispered, staring deeply and intensely into my eyes making me instantly back off.</p>
<p>"Like who?."</p>
<p>"Ooh, captivity's made them pushy. What do you want to know?," Trevor asked, having walked into the room, him moving over to one of the planks of wood, picking it up and moving to cover one of the windows, blocking out the sun.</p>
<p>"Who are you running from?," Elena asked.</p>
<p>"The Originals."</p>
<p>"For fuck's sake!. They don't exist. I'm getting sick and tired of this," I cried, walking away from Rose, moving back next to Elena. </p>
<p>"Oh, they exist, gorgeous. They're the first family. The old world. Rose and I pissed them off. Correction, I pissed them off. Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead."</p>
<p>"What did you do?," Elena asked.</p>
<p>"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova," Rose answered.</p>
<p>"Katherine."</p>
<p>"The one and only. The first Petrova doppelganger."</p>
<p>"I helped her escape her fate and now I've...sorry, we've been marked ever since," Trevor explained.</p>
<p>"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again."</p>
<p>-x</p>
<p>"He's here. This was a mistake."</p>
<p>"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me," Rose told Trevor, him looking absolutely terrified, something I hadn't seen in him before.</p>
<p>"No. He wants me dead, Rose."</p>
<p>"He wants them more."</p>
<p>"I can't. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you. But I need to get out of here." </p>
<p>"Hey. What are we?."</p>
<p>"We're family. Forever."</p>
<p>I can't seem to stop myself from jumping hearing a slow, loud knock coming from a distance, obviously the front door. </p>
<p>"You're scared. Aren't you?," I asked, looking at them both, feeling pity for them for the first time.</p>
<p>"Stay here with them. And don't make a sound," Rose said, leaving the room.</p>
<p>I look over at Elena going to say something getting stopped by her finger on her mouth, her hand passing something to me, that something being a piece of paper. </p>
<p>I take it off her unfolding it, finding something written on it in black lettering. </p>
<p>STEFAN AND DAMON ARE COMING FOR YOU. </p>
<p>-B.</p>
<p>I fold the paper back up handing it back to her, my eyes moving back to Trevor watching him pace about the room, clearly terrified. </p>
<p>"Okay, why exactly am I here?. Look, I get Elena is a doppelganger of some vampire bitch, but me?. I'm no doppelganger. So why would this Elijah want me?," I asked, him stopping pacing turning to look over at me.</p>
<p>"Because you look just like her."</p>
<p>"Who?."</p>
<p>"Elizabeth."</p>
<p>"Eliz..."</p>
<p>"Elizabeth?." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rose Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, thank you so much for all the response to this story. I am thinking about changing a massive part of the spin-off by making Stevie the pregnant one not Hayley. But I love Hayley so much and aren't sure I want to leave her out. And it would also mean the baby would be part angel part werewolf.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I must be dreaming right now. It's the only explanation as to why the man from my dreams is standing right before me in the doorway looking exactly the same apart from his clothing and hair, both modern and not a few hundreds years out of my time. </p><p>It's just not possible that not only is he real, but he's an Original, one of the first vampires in creation, someone who actually exists and isn't the myth I always believed they were. </p><p>I'm very quickly starting to feel like I was going crazy, like I was seeing things that weren't real and only existed in my damn head. Why the hell am I not waking up right now?. </p><p>The way he's looking at me right now makes me feel as if we're the only two people in the room just like in all those dreams we shared. But I have to keep telling myself over and over that this man, this Original, was nothing but a dangerous stranger hell bent on sacrificing my cousin in order to break some ancient curse. </p><p>I automatically back away a little, him ending up in front of me in a flash, his dark intense yet gentle eyes boring deeply and intensely into my pale blue ones. </p><p>"You're...alive?. How is this possible?," he murmured, his hand moving to my face, his fingers brushing along my cheek. </p><p>"I...I'm not...I...I don't even know you," I whispered, wanting to move further away finding I can't desperately wanting him to touch me some more, watching him frown. </p><p>Then he moves his eyes to my cousin, staring at her, his gaze not quite so intense as it had been with me. I swallow hard watching him move in towards her neck, inhaling her scent unable to push this nauseous feeling out of my stomach. </p><p>"Human. It's impossible. Hello there. We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going." </p><p>"Please, don't let him take us," Elena cried making me automatically reach out for her hand, grasping it. </p><p>"One last piece of business. Then we're done," Elijah stated turning away from us, looking at Trevor, him still looking scared. </p><p>"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry," Trevor said, his voice shaking a little. </p><p>"Oh no, your apology is not necessary." </p><p>"Yes. Yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." </p><p>"Well, yes, you are the guilty one. And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honour. Where was your loyalty?." </p><p>"I beg your forgiveness." </p><p>"So granted." </p><p>For some strange reason, his next move doesn't surprise me, his hand moving out fast, decapitating Trevor, his body falling to the floor. Even though I still dislike Rose, I can't help but feel sorry for her hearing her cries. </p><p>"You!." </p><p>"Don't, Rose. Now that you're free. Come," He said approaching Elena, holding his hand out. </p><p>"No, what about the moonstone?," she asked making him stop, dropping his hand. </p><p>"What do you know about the moonstone?." </p><p>"I know that you need it. And I know where it is." </p><p>"Yes?." </p><p>"I can help you get it." </p><p>"Tell me where it is." </p><p>"It doesn't work that way." </p><p>"Elena, what are you doing?," I mumbled glancing over at her, my hand dropping hers. </p><p>"Are you negotiating with me?," Elijah asked looking over at Rose. </p><p>"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose answered, her still upset over Trevor's death. </p><p>"What's this vervain doing around your neck?. Tell me where the moonstone is." </p><p>"In the tomb underneath the church ruins," Elena answered him, him having ripped off her necklace, it clearly having had vervain in it allowing him to compel her. </p><p>"What is it doing there?." </p><p>"It's with Katherine." </p><p>"Interesting. What is that?," he asked, letting Elena go, the sounds of footsteps suddenly echoing through the house. </p><p>"I don't know," Rose said. </p><p>"Who else is in this house?." </p><p>"I don't know." </p><p>I get grabbed by the arm, Elijah forcing myself and my cousin up the stairs and out of the room ending up in the main hallway. And we see somebody move incredibly fast in front of us. </p><p>I break free of him moving fast to my cousin, wrapping an arm around her, more fast movement happening, it clearly from another vampire. </p><p>"Rose?."</p><p>"I don't know who it is." </p><p>"UP HERE!." </p><p>"DOWN HERE!." </p><p>Suddenly, a stake comes out of nowhere ending up impaled in Elijah's hand, him pulling it out. And I end up grabbed and yanked out of the room, ending up against the wall, a hand over my mouth, that hand clearly belonging to one of the vampires who came to rescue Elena. </p><p>"Excuse me. To whom it may concern. You're making a grave mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. You hear that?. I repeat...you cannot beat me. I want the girls on the count of three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?," Elijah stated, him breaking apart what looks like a coat stand. </p><p>I shove the raven-haired vampire off me watching him raise his eyebrows at me making my way slowly back into the hallway watching my cousin do the same at the top of the stairs. </p><p>"I'll go with you. Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out," She said, him speeding up the stairs towards her making her jump. </p><p>"What game are you playing with me?." </p><p>Suddenly, she pulls something out from behind her, yanking something out of it then throwing it at Elijah, it exploding, starting to instantly burn his skin, him crying out. Clearly, it was vervain and it only seems to have an effect for a matter of seconds, his skin healing. </p><p>Another man comes out of nowhere, starting to fire something at Elijah, it having no real effect on him before tackling him, the two falling down the stairs, him getting back up almost immediately. </p><p>I can't help but scream watching the dark-haired vamp come at him with the broken coat stand driving it into his heart pushing him back into the front door, impaling him, his skin going grey, him dessicating in seconds. </p><p>"Hey, just...just let her go, okay?," I sighed, Rose having left the house in a hurry, looking at him. </p><p>I turn to look at Elena, smiling, her coming down the stairs, moving to her fast, hugging her tightly, her returning my hug. </p><p>Even though it was all over and Elijah was dead, I can't help but feel the exact opposite of what I should be feeling. And why do I feel like it was far from truly over?.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Hardest Part Is Letting Go of Your Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, thank you so much for all the amazing response to this story. I am still unsure whether to go with my idea of Stevie being pregnant with Klaus' child instead of Hayley so would love to hear opinions on this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For possibly the first time since I was a child, I'm finding it impossible to fall asleep. Seems everytime I try to close my eyes, they open again determined to fight against me.</p>
<p>I can't get those eyes out of my head, that flashback of Damon driving that stake through his heart, his skin going grey and lifeless. I know that's the reason why I can't allow myself to let sleep in and claim me. </p>
<p>I shouldn't be feeling like this, to be mourning over the death of a stranger who somehow doesn't feel so strange to me. I should be feeling the exact opposite, should be happy that my cousin was safe and she wasn't destined to be sacrificed in order to break some ancient curse. </p>
<p>I'd somehow managed to convince Elena that I needed some alone time. As much as I still yearned to be reunited with Jenna and Jeremy, the one thing I craved above anything else was my own company.</p>
<p>I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked to discover that she'd been in a relationship with one of the two vampires who'd rescued us and that it wasn't the raven-haired, blue-eyed one, but the fair-haired one who just happened to be his brother.</p>
<p>The Salvatore boys had naturally been surprised to find out I was a relation of hers and I wasn't surprised that they automatically were a little wary of me. But I had pretty much convinced them within a hour of the drive back to Mystic Falls that I was to be trusted.</p>
<p>I hadn't told any of them even my cousin about my angelic half. Damon and Stefan may have helped us, but part of me didn't 100% trust them. I don't exactly hate vampires, but I was far from a lover of them even more after nearly getting taken away by one.</p>
<p>As well as being unable to sleep, I find I'm unable to write anything down in my diary, the words unable to come to me, the book getting put away not wanting to look at it let alone write in it.</p>
<p>I let out an irrirated grunt rolling over onto my side staring at the red glow of the numbers coming from my alarm clock, the hour still early just after two. </p>
<p>I wasn't expecting sleep anytime soon, my hands throwing my covers back then getting out of my four-poster bed grabbing my yellow robe pulling it on then making my way out of the room turning on the light as I go.</p>
<p>Insread of going downstairs, I end up in the room opposite to mine, it once being my old bedroom, the one I'm currently using having once been my mother's.</p>
<p>Most of the furniture was still uncovered apart from my tall lamp and dressing table. I had made the choice to turn this room into an art studio having brought my supplies with me from New Orleans. </p>
<p>Drawing and painting were the only two things I was ever really good at growing up. It was as if I was born to be an artist. My mom always told me that I picked up a pencil before I could walk, something I'd always doubted. </p>
<p>Cami would always tell me I was good enough to make a career out of it, but I never felt like I had the guts to try and make it professionally. </p>
<p>Faces were always my favourite things to draw, male and female, young and old. I would spend most of my days in New Orleans in the French Quarter, sitting and sketching anybody who pass by, anybody with an interesting face. </p>
<p>I had drawn Cami quite a few times, something she had loved, her keeping my drawings much against my protests. </p>
<p>I can't help but smile remembering all the times Marcel had tried to convince me to draw him, me turning him down everytime. His constant attempts to charm me were seriously beginning to get annoying. </p>
<p>I pull my phone out of my robe pocket going into the Spotify app, going into my rock and metal collection, settling on some Within Temptation, laying it down on the table then moving over to my easel. </p>
<p>I turn to a fresh page, picking up my pencil checking it's sharpened knowing exactly what I want to draw.</p>
<p>-x</p>
<p>I let out a giggle, my hands picking my gown up starting to run hearing footsteps follow close behind me, not caring that I was getting wet, that he was as well. </p>
<p>I've always loved the rain, would always be fascinated by a thunderstorm, the sounds of it in the sky, the bright flash of lightning, the smell of the grass when it became wet.</p>
<p>I know father wouldn't approve of his daughter sneaking out at night, to run and dance in the rain like a mad woman. But the storm would always call to me like a siren calls to a sailor on the seas causing his destruction on the rocks. </p>
<p>I run faster, trying desperately to escape even though I was starting to get tired due to the rain which is getting heavier ending up further into the gardens trying hard to listen to those footsteps that aren't mine. </p>
<p>I feel myself eventually give up resting my back against one of the Elm trees, breathing heavily, closing my eyes, the leaves helping to shield me from the heavy rain. </p>
<p>I let out a shriek feeling myself get grabbed around the waist getting pulled of the trunk, my screams turning into giggles, my eyes opening, staring into his intense blue depths feeling myself fall into them. </p>
<p>"Got you, love," he smirked, his hands moving up to my face, his palms cupping my cheeks.</p>
<p>I knew who he was, knew what he was and I didn't care. Nor did I care that I was in love with another man as well as him or that it was his brother. </p>
<p>I move my hand to his face, my fingers brushing his long curly blonde locks back. And my hand ends up push back into the rough wood of the trunk, pinning it them making me gasp, shaking a little. </p>
<p>My eyes flutter closed feeling his mouth move slowly up the curve of my neck, his hand keeping mine pinned to the tree, his fingers slipping through my own. </p>
<p>Suddenly, my eyes fly open finding I'm on the floor of my art studio, the music having stopped meaning my phone was probably dead, it needing a charge.</p>
<p>I wince a little sitting slowly up, my hand rubbing my arm, it hurting a bit having clearly passed out, the room flooded with light, it now being the morning. </p>
<p>I'd had yet another dream, but it wasn't about Elijah this time, but the other man, Niklaus. And for the first time, I'm starting to feel genuinely worried or I guess that should be scared.</p>
<p>If the Elijah from my dreams was real, does that mean that Niklaus is as well?. Does this mean he's an Original as well, that they're brothers?.</p>
<p>I don't want to think right now, slowly getting up, wobbling a little steadying myself on my easel, the picture on it only being partly done. </p>
<p>Even though it's early, I seriously need a drink making my way downstairs, my eyes landing on the grandfather clock in the hallway seeing it's just after 7.</p>
<p>Then they move to the front door seeing something laying on the mat just outside, it looking quite small. </p>
<p>I move to grab the angel blade off the table in the kitchen, gripping it tightly even though I probably didn't really need it, walking slowly to the door, unlocking it, opening it fast finding nobody stood there making me lower the blade. </p>
<p>I look down to the mat finding the object is a small long black box tied with a white ribbon, it making me frown, bending down and picking it up then closing the door, locking it. </p>
<p>I walk through to the living room sitting down on the couch, putting the blade down next to me then undoing the ribbon pulling it off, opening the box finding a piece of paper rolled up. </p>
<p>I frown again unrolling it slowly. And I feel my stomach lurch finding it's a drawing, staring at it, shaking a little. I feel sick, my hand moving over my mouth, my other hand flattening the paper on my lap.</p>
<p>It's a drawing of myself dressed exactly like I was in my dreams, the dream I'd just had when I'd passed out upstairs, my hair wet from the rain. Written at the bottom was just one word.</p>
<p>SOON.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>